Safeguard
by PLforever
Summary: Hermione would do anything for her adopted grandfather even as go far as to another country for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Author Note; This might become slightly AU in the later chapters and the characters might be out of characters.**

"So this is your ward, Hermione Granger, I presume?"

Timoteo nodded at Reborn's question. His kind eyes staring at his newest ward, who was pushing herself to her limits with her training again. She was too young, in his opinion, to want to become a hitman but, Hermione was stubborn to heed his advice about waiting till she was older.

"Yes, Hermione has also shown some interest in becoming a hitwoman." He informed his friend.

Reborn was taken back at his words and quietly asked. "You never let a child become a hitman, so why are you making an exception for her?"

The old man didn't answer his question immediately instead he stared at the young girl with sadness and regret. The girl was so loyal at this age to him. She could be whatever she wants to be but, no she wants to be a hitwoman because of him. Why? He has never seen that much loyalty in someone so young.

He finally answered his friend's question. "She insisted on it, telling me that she must repay me for taking her in. 'I might have turned out to be a troubled child if you haven't saved me.' those were her exact words."

The black haired baby was taken back at the ninth's response. This girl, at the age of five, knew what might her life be like if the ninth hadn't taken her in. He stared at the girl with new-found interest. He could just tell that she would be a great hitman just by the glint of her eyes and just how well her shooting was.

"What is her past!" Reborn asked.

The ninth looked at his new ward with sadness and regret. He was sad to admit that he didn't even know much about the girl except for her age and her interests, anything else was kept tight-lipped. The only thing that can be certain was the girl had lived a hard life before he had taken her in as his adopted granddaughter.

He wouldn't have even had noticed the young child if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't caught her stealing his wallet in the streets of London. She had looked at him with such frighten eyes but, the girl wasn't afraid that he would report her to the police, she had been afraid that he might hurt her. She was also so very honest young girl, she had told him that she had no other choice but to steal from him since she had no money to buy food and that this was her last option and that she would take responsibility for her crime. That was the first time he had seen such an honest thief.

If he was to be honest with himself that was when he knew that he had to take the girl in. No child deserve to live in the streets especially a young girl. It was even more worse when he saw the anger and sadness in the girl's eyes when he asked her about her parents. She didn't say anything but he can guess what happened between them.

"Hermione does not like talking about her past, she likes to pretend that she does not have a past." Timeoto admitted with regret.

The old man sighed when he saw the glint in Reborn's eyes. He knew that it will be a matter of time before the baby would come and ask him to take Hermione in as his apprentice. If he does ask, would he allow him to take the girl in? Hermione was young, barely six years old and the training might kill her. Yet, he knew that Reborn is quite picky when it comes to taking an apprentice and for him to pick Hermione is a great honour for the young girl.

"Would you mind if I take her in as my apprentice?" Reborn asked, his eyes on Hermione's unconscious form. He had never seen a young child that pushed herself to their limits. It makes him wonder how strong the girl can be with his training.

"You always do things your way." Timeoto pointed out.

Reborn nodded. "Yes but do you mind?" He pressed on.

Timeoto stared at his friend and then to Hermione. He closed his eyes and imagine the training that his ward will go through and her reaction in learning that she will be trained by a baby. The girl will be surprise before analysing Reborn. At the age of five, the girl was already weary of new people and had logic that most adults don't have. The only thing the girl didn't know is how to act her age.

"Yes, you can train her."

He wondered if he made the right decision by allowing Reborn to train her. Only time can answer that question.

**A/N: Here is the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Author Note; This might become slightly AU in the later chapters and the characters might be out of characters.**

"Hey, Hermione and Harry what is your plan for the summer? Because if you don't have any plans, you can come to Burrow for the summer. We will be watching the finals of the Quidditch World Cup."

Hermione mulled over Ron's offer about going to the Burrow for the summer. In one hand, she is really tempted into going over there for the summer but in the other hand, her adopted grandfather might have a job for her to do. Family comes first that was her motto especially any request from her grandfather.

Still, she hated lying to Ron and Harry about her family but they didn't deserve to know that their friend worked for the Mafia or that she had killed many people. Through, she hadn't really lied to them, she had been to france but not for a holiday, she had went there for a hit that had went very successful.

"Sorry, Ron but I got plans." Hermione apologised to Ron.

Her friend's smile dropped at her response and she felt guilty for lying to him but the boy had no idea of the danger that she posed on his family by just being his friend.

"But, Hermione, it is the finals!" Ron whined. "You have to go."

The young witch sighed and shook her head. She glance at Harry, who simply gave her a small smile and told her to have fun with her family, which made her feel even more guilty for lying to him. It pains her not to tell them the truth but keeping them ignorant was better in the long Reborn had seen the two of them, he might tell them to join the Mafia, an offer that she hoped that they will never get.

"I can't, Ron, my family needs me and they rarely see me now that I am in Hogwarts." Hermione explained, gently fingering the bracelet that was given by her adopted grandfather. Thinking about her family, made her think of her adopted grandfather and his illness. He needed a successor but who will be his successor? His sons were dead and she certainly can't inherit due to the fact that she was not blood-related to the primo, so who will inherit? She doubt that Iemitsu would allow his son to be the successor.

"Who are those men in the black suit?" Ron suddenly asked, pointing to a group of men standing in front of platform nine.

Hermione paled at her friend's words before turning her head to the direction that Ron was pointing in. Why were they here? She ask herself, staring at the men in surprise and weariness. The old man knew better than to send them here, he usually sends Maria and Aberto here and that is only for appearance sakes. So why did he send them to pick her up?

"What is wrong, Mione?" Harry asked.

The brown haired girl smiled at her friend before shaking her head at him. She glance at the men in the suits, and noticed Ganauche, who was nodding at her. She frowned at him and then quietly gestured to her friends. He frowned and made the hand sign that signals the ninth. Her eyes widen in surprise, her grandfather was here. Why would he be here? Did she had another job to do or what? If that was the case then why didn't he tell her in his letter, earlier?

The boys gawked as Ganauche walked towards them. They stare at her and she quietly thought to herself of what type of lie that she has to used on them about the man; of course, she could tell them that he was her uncle but how does she explain on the reason why her 'parents' weren't picking her up or the men in the black suits.

"Hello Hermione, have all your stuff?" Ganauche asked, glancing at her trunk and then to her cat. The young witch shook her head when she saw the disapproving look on the man's face, the man had always hated cats. She was surprise that he hadn't killed hers.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Harry was the first to snap out of his thoughts, he stared at the man and then stared at her before asking. "Who is this, Mione?"

She opened her mouth to answer but Ganauche beat her to it. "I am Hermione's Uncle." He answered before turning his attention to her. "We are in a tight schedule Hermione, he wants to talk to you."

The browned eyed girl nodded, still in shock at the fact that her adopted grandfather was in England. Her grades were good in fact her grades were quite excellent and were grades that any person would be proud to say that they have.

Ganauche started to lead her to the limo that would take them to the hotel that her 'adopted' grandfather was in.

* * *

><p>The hotel room that her grandfather was staying in was quite expensive but she didn't expect anything less for a Mafia boss. She smiled sadly when she saw that her grandfather figure was sitting on his chair, reading through some paperwork. The man was too old to do this type of things in her opinion and it was a shame that his sons were dead.<p>

"_Hello Grandfather."_ Hermione greeted her grandfather. She startled him, something that was rare for her to do but the old man was becoming old but he was still strong and she knew that.

Her grandfather wobbled, causing her to look at him in worry. She ran up to him but he shook his heat at her. Sighing, she scanned the room to see if there was any assassins before taking a seat beside her grandfather.

"_You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you."_ Timoteo said, smiling at her. The young witch smiled sadly at his words, knowing that her job and school had taken time away for the two of them to talk and spend time to each other.

"_You have grown even older." _Hermione stated, causing her grandfather to chuckle at her words.

The old man's face turned serious and she knew that whatever he was going to say next was either serious or about her job. He gestured at her to look at the papers in his tables. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that it was a boy. The boy had spiky brown hair and big doe brown eyes, his face was kinda of feminine and looked weak.

"_This is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he is your next mission."_ Timoteo explained, handing her the papers.

Hermione nodded, her eyes scanning through the papers. Below average grades, wasn't athletic in any sports and had no friends- basically the guy was a loser. So, why does the ninth want her to kill the boy? He seem like an innocent boy.

"_Don't tell me that I am going to kill the boy." _Hermione said. _"He looks so gullible."_

Timoteo shook his head at his granddaughter's words._ "No, you are not going to kill the boy."_ he assured the girl.

She frowned at his words and asked._ "If I am not going to kill him then why is he my next mission?I am a hitwoman and a student."_

The old man chuckled at her words and answered._ "Your job is just to protect Tsuna from anything Mafia related."_

The brown haired girl blinked at the man's words, taking time to digest his words before yelling in English. "What about school! I can't leave Hogwarts to protect some snot-nose brat! And why do I need to protect him from anything Mafia related?"

The old man sighed at her words, already guessing that would be his adopted granddaughter's reaction. He wouldn't have asked the girl if he didn't know that she had the capabilities and the skills to back up the name that she had made for herself.

"Hermione, Tsuna is going to be the tenth for our family and until he is the boss, your job is to protect him from any harm." Timoteo explained.

She looked at him in surprise. This boy, this weak little boy was going to lead their family. If, she didn't trust the ninth judgement, she would have laughed her head off at his words but this was the ninth.

"But, what about school?" Hermione asked.

Timoteo smiled and answered. "Reborn has done all the preparations needed. We had been lucky enough to find a magic tutor for you."

The young witch sighed at the mention of Reborn and then smiled. The poor boy was going through Reborn's training, it was amusement if you were not the one going through it and unfortunately she went through it but she had the privilege to see her master tutor Dino and she has every right to say that it was hilarious.

"Very well, when do I leave for Japan?" She asked, staring at the papers in her hand.

The old man smiled at her and handed her tickets. Her eyes widen at the date before going completely blank. Of course, the old man wanted her to go as soon as possible, there was a huge chance that someone had learnt of Tsuna, a chance that they can't take lightly. However, a day was a bit much if you ask her.

"_Have fun and good luck."_ Timoteo said, watching as his granddaughter leave the room.

Hermione turned around and said. "_I always do but you should wish luck for Tsuna, not me."_

The old man nodded in agreement and watch as his granddaughter left the room. He glance at the papers in his hands and sighed. He can't wait for Tsuna to take over this business, he was too damn tired of the paperwork.

**A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author Note: I would like to thank CosmosGirl666 for reviewing and I would like to thank everyone that added this to their favourite story and story alerts.**

* * *

><p>Hermione had always hated and loved the rain. She loved the rain because it was raining when the ninth had found her but she hated it because it was a reminder of her parents…. It was funny, she had never really thought about them after the ninth took her in but when she does, it was always raining.<p>

Now, it was raining in Namimori, just like that day. Was that a symbol for her? Was it telling her that there would be an event that will soon change her life? She was never the one to believe in fate and destiny, if anything she scoffs at them. But it was strange that the day she arrives to Namimori was the day it rains.

She stared through the windows of Namimori's airport. The outside world looked almost like a water art to her with the blurriness and it was hard for her to make out the taxis even through the taxis was painted in bright yellow.

Hermione looked at the papers in her hand, it had all the information about Tsuna and his life. It amazes her that this boy, who wasn't good at sports and academics, was going to be the boss. Why did her adopted grandfather picked him? There were many people to choose from but he chose him, why?

She sighed. Her grandfather had his reasons and she will learn these reasons as she gets to know the boy.

Hermione looked at her wristwatch and then to the window. It will be dangerous for the taxi to drive in this weather and she didn't want to get into a serious accident because she was eager to meet the boy. She sighed and made her decision.

She pulled her hood up before stuffing the papers into her bag. A little rain won't hurt her and she had always love danger, she was weird like that. Maybe that was why she found Reborn's training fun at times because it was so dangerous.

It was freezing outside and the rain wasn't helping if anything it made it worse. Hermione shivered. She squinted her eyes, the rain was so heavy that she wanted to close her eyes. If it was blurry inside the airport then it was even worse outside.

She smiled in happiness when she saw a taxi coming this way. Just in time, Hermione thought as she waved her hands to get the taxi driver to stop.

The taxi driver stopped driving. The driver lowered his windows, his black beetle eyes boring her brown eyes. He scanned the area, possibly trying to find her 'parents.'

"Where are your parents?" The taxi driver asked.

Hermione smiled at him and spoke in fluent Japanese. "My parents are at work, I have just came back from school in England."

His eyes gleam at the knowledge and she knew right then that he would charge her extra money but she didn't care as long as she gets dry.

"Where do you want to go?" The driver asked, smiling a bit too much eager in her eyes but the man was a taxi driver, he must have a family that he wants to feed.

She quickly told him the address that she needed to go. The man's eyes flashed in disappointment but he still took her in, most likely out of pity. She will make sure to reward the man for his kindness.

* * *

><p>The Sawada house was what she had expected for a middle-class family. The house was not too big nor was it too small, just average. The roof was painted red and the walls were creamy white and seem to fit in with the rest of the neighbourhood just as she had read in the reports.<p>

She took a deep breath before going to the door steps. Her hands unconsciously went to her pockets were she had hidden her weapons. She would not let her guard down, everything is dangerous even the water you drink is dangerous.

Hermione knocked at the door. As she waited for someone to open the door, she thought about the information that the ninth had given her and the orders that he had written for her. In the papers, he had specifically told her not to interfere with Reborn's training and to take in any of Tsuna's fights with the Mafia. The last part, she found strange as he had told her to protect Tsuna's from anything Mafia so it was strange for him to say this to her.

It was in at that moment, the door opened, revealing a woman who looked possibly in her late twenties or her early thirties but she suspected the later. The woman had brown hair that was cut short, big brown eyes that were the same shade as her son and she wore an apron.

"Are you a friend of Tsuna's?" The woman asked, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No," Hermione said. "I am actually a friend of Reborn, is he here?"

The brown-haired woman smiled at her. The smile was one of gentleness and kindness, the only person that she knew that smile like that to her was the ninth. Her parents never smiled like that to her...no, she will not think of her parents. What was done was done.

"Reborn-chan is upstairs in Tsu-kun's room." The woman answered as she led her to the living room.

The young witch nodded, giving a small smile to the woman. This woman was so kind and too good for Iemitsu that much was certain, it actually makes her wonder how a woman like her be married to a man like Iemitsu.

"Where is Tsuna's room?" Hermione asked to Tsuna's mother.

The woman smiled and happily explained to her where her son's room was. The woman was so naïve and yet at the same time, the woman was not. Hermione didn't know why but she had a feeling that the woman knew what she was because the woman would give her pitying looks but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Tsuna's room was messy just like any young boy's room. There were pieces of trash everywhere, clothes were all over the floor and his books were all over the place. It was so messy that she wanted to clean his room up but she didn't dare do it.

She scanned the room to find her master. Knowing that baby, he will either be laying on the bed or spying in his student but since Nana told her that Reborn was in his student's room.

Hermione smiled when she caught sight of Reborn. The baby looked exactly like she had remembered, he still had the messy black hair and the curly side burns. He also still wore that happy smile on his face that she knew meant trouble for her.

"Reborn-chan, you have a visitor." Nana announced to the baby.

The baby nodded at her before turning his attention to her. The two of them waited for the woman to leave before talking. They had a lot to talk about including her progress with her training.

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting you anytime soon." Reborn began, smiling at her.

The brown-haired girl raised her eyebrows at her master's words and quickly pointed out, "Grandfather told you that I was arriving today after all he gave you the necessary files to send me to school, here."

"Yes, I did but I was surprised that you agreed so easily." He explained, staring at her with innocent eyes but she knew that he wanted to know her reasons.

The young witch took a seat on the bed, placing her feet onto Tsuna's chair. Yes, it was well known to a few people in the Vongola family that she loved Hogwarts as much as she loves the ninth.

"Ninth asked me to protect the tenth and you know the famiglia comes first to me."

The black-haired baby nodded and stated. "Yes but why did you decide to come at this time? Surely you had more sense to watch Tsuna first before coming here."

The young witch bit her lips and hesitantly explained. "I would do that for a hit but not for protection since he is to be the tenth and as the tenth he needs a lot of protection."

Reborn nodded. "Yes and the ninth seems to have a lot of faith that you can do your job, properly." He pointed out.

Hermione smirked at the black-haired baby and smugly pointed out to him. "But, I was taught from the best was I not, Reborn-sensei?" She asked, smiling at him.

The black-haired baby shook his head at his disciple's words but didn't deny her words.

"You are the only student that I know that hadn't complained about my teaching method and have the nerve to talk to me like this." Reborn stated, looking at the brown-haired girl in amusement.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at his words. "Well, I found your teaching methods fun didn't I? And the only reason why I talk to you like this is because I have nerve and courage."

Reborn nodded, smiling at his student's words. "Yes, you do have nerve..." he muttered. "Too much for your own good."

The brown-haired girl chose to ignore that comment. She stood up and started peering through Tsuna's stuff. She bit her lips when she found the boy's marks. How can somebody score this badly in math? This needs to change, as the future boss he needs to show some intelligence in his school work.

"Your new student remind me of your old one when it comes to his bedroom." Hermione commented, fingering Tsuna's dirty socks.

"Do you really think that he will be a good boss?" She asked, going straight to the point. "If, the reports that I read are true then you have a lot of work cut out for you, -sensei."

Reborn sighed at his student's words before sitting on her shoulder. His student had read through Tsuna's old report and has made a good assumption about how hard it will be for him. Dino was like Tsuna, meaning that the two were nothing like his disciple, who had skill in education and shooting.

"Yes, Tsuna is basically useless in everything and will need help in education department, a department that you will help me with." He told her.

The young witch frowned at her sensei's words and quickly pointed out. "I am only protecting him, I am not going to help him with the education department as his tutor, that is your job not mine."

He smiled at her and pointed his gun at her. She grimaced at him, already knowing what her teacher was warning her. Damn him, he did the same thing for Dino and that was humiliating for the poor man especially to be taught by a kid, younger than him by nine years.

"Now, what do you say Hermione?" Reborn asked, grinning at her.

The young witch smiled and shakily said. "Of course, I will help Tsuna with his school work, oh great Reborn-sensei."

"Good, now be a good girl and tell me all about school." He demanded.

The brown-eyed girl smiled and enthusiastically told her sensei about her third year and was very careful to omit that Remus was a werewolf.

"So, you had another trouble making year and yet you still stay on top of your year but, that is not good enough." Reborn stated.

The young witch sighed. Nothing was good enough for the baby, he lived to make other people suffer and for him was to tell her that it was not good enough. Through, she knew that was his way of venting his anger and pressure to others.

"By the way, am I going to meet Tsuna?" Hermione asked.

The baby's eyes gleam and she knew that there will be trouble for Tsuna. She might like Reborn's insane teaching methods but she did not like it when his eyes gleam in that way. It always meant trouble.

Yes, she was worried about whatever plan that Reborn was making but as long as it doesn't involve her than she doesn't care because she was to protect Tsuna, not to interfere with his training methods.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Please review.<strong>


End file.
